


Болезнь

by Kira_girl



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Non-Chronological, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_girl/pseuds/Kira_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дотти Андервуд — самая опасная женщина, которую Пегги Картер встречала в своей жизни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Болезнь

**Author's Note:**

> Также опубликовано в моём профиле на Книге Фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4652567

 

       _У Дотти Андервуд длинные тёмные волосы, небрежно стянутые в хвост тонкой резинкой, и бледное, ненакрашенное, странно осунувшееся — пусть и не выражающее усталости на эмоциональном уровне — лицо. Дотти кажется Пегги очень непривычной, почти чужой, как будто это и не она вовсе, не та яркая, выразительная девушка, которая въехала в комнату по соседству, но в то же время странное чувство покоя накатывает на Картер от одного вида поверженной — безусловно, лишь иллюзорно — противницы._

      — Мне кажется, что я схожу с ума.

       _У Дотти Андервуд блёклые серые глаза, и — вот это как раз привычно, привычно до лёгкой дрожи в кончиках пальцев — это глаза убийцы. Андервуд внимательно вглядывается в лицо бывшей соседки, когда та садится напротив: долгим, пристальным взглядом, словно ощупывает глазами каждую чёрточку, каждую ресницу, каждую пору на коже. Изучает. Делает выводы. Наблюдает. Она ничего не говорит — тишина кажется почти осязаемой, — но, определённо, что-то подозревает._

_Она не может не подозревать._

      — Я пыталась взять себя в руки, правда, пыталась, но что-то мешает, и… Мне нужен совет. Твой. Человека, который может что-то понимать в этом. Очень.

       _У Дотти Андервуд тонкие прямые губы, сжатые в подобии приветливой улыбки — стандартное выражение, которым она встречает Пегги каждый раз, когда она приходит, — боже, зачем она продолжает приходить? — и в этом нет ничего удивительного, но каждый раз Картер ищет новые и новые объяснения лживому дружелюбию, которое изливает на неё Дотти. Ищет и находит, но ни одно не кажется ей достаточно подходящим, чтобы сойти за настоящее._

      — Или хотя бы просто выслушай меня, Говард, прошу тебя, — Картер опускается так низко над столом, что почти утыкается носом в свой стакан с виски. Резкий запах алкоголя обдаёт её, это приятно и неприятно одновременно.

      Вообще-то Пегги — не любительница выпить.

       _У Дотти Андервуд изящные хрупкие руки с резко выделяющимся шрамом на левом запястье — Пегги каждый раз не может оторвать от него взгляда, и Андервуд, определённо, видит и это тоже. Она замечает каждый взгляд, каждое движение, каждый вздох, в этом Картер отдаёт себе полный отчёт, но всё равно продолжает приходить._

_Игра с огнём — чертовски приятная штука, как оказалось._

      — Что случилось? — голос Старка нечасто звучит обеспокоенно, но сейчас как раз тот случай, и эта интонация немного успокаивает Пегги, позволяя ей выдохнуть и сделать ещё один глоток из стакана. Виски скапливается в горле: сглотнуть, почему-то, невероятно сложно, и Картер судорожно кашляет.

       _Дотти Андервуд смотрит на неё, чуть склонив голову, и Пегги почти благодарна ей за этот взгляд, потому что это выглядит как единственная правда, которую лживая, лицемерная Дотти может ей дать._

_Дотти её понимает._

_Дотти знает._

_Дотти — сильная соперница. Её было приятно победить._

_Минута настоящего триумфа — и Картер ликует, защёлкивая наручники на хрупких запястьях — в очередной раз, — ликует, ощущая кончиками пальцев, как напрягаются ловкие руки, почти инстинктивно улавливая, как Андервуд сжимается, будто перед прыжком, но, конечно же, никуда не прыгает — просто подсознательный страх перед успокаивающими обычно наручниками._

_Пегги жаль Дотти до дрожи во всём теле, до боли, до одуряющего, опьяняющего желания защитить._

      Говард хлопает её по спине, и Пегги перестаёт давиться алкоголем, наконец, сглатывая. Воздух застывает в лёгких, дышать, кажется, становится даже слишком трудно, как будто окружающая их атмосфера состоит из расплавленного свинца. Виски обжигает горло и желудок, хмельной жар растекается по всему телу, парализуя сознание.

       _— Пег! — восклицает Андервуд, звонкий голос проходится вдоль позвоночника, проникая под кожу, к самым костям, ломая их, выгибая, сминая, и Пегги еле удерживается от того, чтобы ударить: ударить прямо в спокойно-дружелюбное лицо, стереть фальшивую мирную улыбку, уничтожить, разбить вдребезги показную симпатию. Всё это ни к чему._

_Фикция._

_Обман._

_Дотти выглядит как подруга, но Пегги не может позволить ей себя обмануть._

      — Ты пугаешь меня, — Говард не убирает руки со спины, чуть оглаживая тонкую ткань платья, — всё, чтобы воспользоваться ситуацией, не так ли, мистер Старк? — и Картер резко отстраняется сама, рывком, почти роняя полупустой стакан. Лёд довольно громко стучит о стекло, этот звук немного прочищает мозги.

       _— Что привело тебя ко мне на этот раз? Впрочем, я знаю — ты скучала по мне, не так ли? — голос становится чуть тише, но в ушах Пегги звучит всё так же громко, почти как колокольный звон. Дотти широко улыбается, демонстрируя зубы, и Картер невольно отмечает, что они уже не такие белоснежные, как раньше: не так просто соблюдать все условия для сохранения внешнего лоска, сидя в тюремной камере._

_Такая Андервуд непривычна. Выглядит чужой, незнакомой. Неуместной._

_Такая — близка как никогда._

      — Пегги, не молчи, — Старк опускает ладонь на плечо, чуть дёргает рукой, встряхивая, и Картер всё же роняет стакан. Тёмная жидкость расплёскивается по ковру под ногами, пара капель попадает на туфли — совсем новые, — на какую-то секунду Пегги даже становится их жаль.

       _— С чего бы мне скучать? — Пегги морщится, совсем немного, лишь слегка изменяя выражение лица, и улыбка Дотти становится ещё шире. — Я должна проверять, чтобы ты сидела спокойно. Разве это не моя работа?_

      Говард сдавленно матерится сквозь зубы и недовольно качает головой, глядя на испорченный ковёр. Пегги разводит руками, но, откровенно говоря, ей совсем не стыдно. Безусловно, для Говарда Старка такой ущерб слишком мал, нет смысла чувствовать вину.

      В глазах неприятно пощипывает.

       _— Я же обещала, что буду хорошей девочкой, не так ли, Пег? — всего на процент больше сладости в голосе, совсем чуть-чуть, но этого слишком много, и Картер почти задыхается, невозмутимо мило улыбаясь в ответ._

      — Извини, — всё-таки бормочет Пегги, но Старк только отмахивается и подхватывает стакан с пола, наполняет его виски и толкает ей в ладонь: пальцы сжимаются на стеклянных стенках так сильно, что, обладай эта рука той же мощью, которой наделили Капитана Америку, определённо, испорчен был бы не только ковёр.

      Мысль о Стиве проходит через сознание мельком, почти невесомо, и это слишком неприятно, слишком неуместно, слишком неправильно, чтобы вдумываться в вопрос: «Почему?».

       _— Я тебе не доверяю, — спокойно констатирует Пегги, скрещивая руки на груди, которая, пожалуй, на целую секунду всколыхнулась сильнее, чем следовало бы — недопустимый просчёт. Андервуд наклоняется вперёд, серые глаза за одну секунду становятся ближе, непозволительно ближе, дыхание касается губ, но Картер не может позволить себе отшатнуться — это означало бы проигрыш._

      — Ты так и будешь молчать? — терпение — определённо, не самая сильная черта Говарда Старка, и Пегги понимает, что истратила весь ресурс, выделенный ей. Это не кажется слишком уж наглостью, если подумать.

      В конце концов, до сих пор она никогда ни о чём не просила.

       _— Я тоже соскучилась по тебе, Пег, — слова ложатся на губы как клеймо, невыносимое, горячее, сладкое. Картер выдыхает в ответ: судорожно, протяжно, почти умоляюще._

_Отвечая на не заданный вслух вопрос._

_Проигрывая._

_Дотти подаётся назад, как будто ничего и не было, только улыбка её немного меняется: чуть меньше дружелюбности, чуть больше убийцы._

      — Кажется, мне нравятся женщины, — бормочет Пегги, залпом выпивая содержимое стакана, кашляет, давится, но в этот раз никто не стучит её по спине, только резкий выдох со стороны напоминает о том, что она в комнате не одна. — Нет. Не женщины. Одна женщина. Только одна.

      На секунду ей кажется, что температура воздуха снизилась на несколько градусов.

      — Я не знаю, что мне делать…

       _— Я зайду завтра, — в ответ Дотти облизывает губы, не переставая улыбаться, и это придаёт её жесту хищное, почти нечеловеческое выражение. Пегги еле удерживает себя от того, чтобы всё же не ударить._

_Нельзя бить заключённых. Нельзя нарушать субординацию. Нельзя трогать Дотти._

_Не хочется трогать Дотти._

      — Если у тебя проблемы в постели с Сузом, я могу помочь, хоть мы и друзья, чёрт побери… — голос Говарда звучит приглушённо, но Пегги слышит.

      Пегги понимает.

      Пегги с головой накрывает осознанием будто волной огня: нельзя было говорить, никому, даже разнузданный Старк не поймёт, даже он — и кому же тогда можно доверять?

       _— Я буду ждать, — томно, или это лишь галлюцинация? — отзывается Дотти, стандартная улыбка на миг пропадает. Пегги вглядывается в красивое лицо и видит… пустоту._

_Самое страшное, что могло произойти._

_Она попалась._

      — У меня нет никаких проблем, — голос срывается в шёпот, но глаза удивительно сухие — хороший знак, она никогда не плакала перед Старком и начинать сейчас явно не лучшее время.

      Говард смотрит на неё внимательным, пристальным и нетипично серьёзным для него взглядом.

       _Картер оглядывается на пороге и снова видит улыбку — дружелюбную, ровную улыбку, — она почти обжигает._

      — В таком случае, ты больна, — Старк говорит с железной уверенностью, и Пегги хочется засмеяться ему в лицо, закричать, бросить стакан в стену, в лицо мужчины, куда угодно, но вместо этого она аккуратно отставляет его на стол и встаёт на ноги. Её не ведёт, это уже само по себе внушает оптимизм, пусть и не столь сильный, как хотелось бы.

      Помощи ждать неоткуда.

       _Дверь камеры захлопывается с глухим стуком, Пегги кивает охраннику и идёт к выходу: ровным шагом, мерный стук каблуков, ничего не меняется, ничего не должно быть иначе, всё по расписанию._

      — Не так, как ты думаешь.

      Это, определённо, всего лишь болезнь.

      Наваждение.

      Проклятие.

       _Дотти Андервуд — самая опасная женщина, которую Пегги Картер встречала в своей жизни._

      — Не волнуйся так, Говард. Я просто пошутила, — тихий смешок и вздох облегчения отрезвляют окончательно. — Извини, если испугала. Твоя реакция была бесценной. Надо бы запомнить, что именно этот сорт юмора обескураживает тебя сильнее всего: я годы потеряла, пытаясь найти такой.

       _У самой опасной женщины самая опасная улыбка и самый опасный, самый сладкий мёд в голосе, тот самый, за отзвук которого в собственных ушах Картер так сильно ненавидит себя._

      — Будь аккуратнее с такими шутками... Это может выйти тебе боком.

       _Пегги уверена, что когда-нибудь ей придётся застрелить Дотти Андервуд._

            Одиночество не должно быть таким удивительным.

       _Выстрелить в лицо, прямо между её лживых, восхитительных глаз._

      — Спасибо за совет.

       _Когда-нибудь._


End file.
